


Moonlight

by dreamiesficfest, Nomin_Ambassador



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Second Wave) [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-ABO, Romance, Werewolf, a mess, clumsyjaemin, likeemotionalfluff, nomin, sadjaemin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Prompt Numer: #DD102In which Jaemin is clumsy as hell and Jeno is his best friend who can’t stop worrying about him. And oh, he’s also a werewolf.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was rushed and I tried using tenses I mot used to writing so I kind of messed it up and had to redo everything. I’m sorry T^T

 

 

Jaemin knew he’s oblivious and clumsy as hell. He trips every 15 steps, he almost got kidnapped when a man offered to buy him candies if he went with them when he was 12, he spills every single drink he holds, he scrapes his elbows and knees more times than he gets to see an A in his exams, he almost fed his pet dog Chichi chocolate bars when the dog was barely 3 months old because he says it looked like it was asking for it, he gets sent to the hospital every 2 months for all the stupid shits he does and the list goes on.

 

He always says it’s his luck. He tried it all. From getting charm bracelets, visiting a fortune teller, and even getting advice from a Feng Shui expert but accidents never leave him alone. His friends would say he’s just naturally clumsy. It runs in his blood, which he would often frown at. To be fair, he isn’t the most cautious. He always disregard the little details like his shoelaces untied, or his backpack zipper open causing his things to fall off. He didn’t want to get prescription glasses  too even though his vision is already kind of blurry saying it’ll look ugly on him. At some point, his parents and his friends just gave up. 

 

He truly is the most oblivious and clumsy 18 years old alive. It was dangerous, too dangerous for him to live alone but his parents didn’t have any choice but to leave and work abroad when he turned 15 in order to support him financially. Not that Jaemin minded. He was okay being alone, well sometimes (all the time but he doesn’t wanna admit it) he does need adult supervision, but he strongly believes he can manage on his own. 

 

Lee Jeno begs to disagree. Lee Jeno, Jaemin’s bestfriend/Neighbor/Classmate since kindergarten, had been there since day one and he knew Jaemin enough to say that the younger needs more supervision than a 4 years old kid. 

 

To Jaemin’s defense, Jeno’s just a worrywart. 

 

Sometimes, Jaemin would wonder why Jeno befriended him. He remembered breaking Jeno’s green and yellow crayons the first time they met in school. It was a few days after the Na family moved in that small town and they weren’t properly introduced prior to that meeting. Poor little Nana didn’t have his crayons with him that day and Jeno was kind enough to lend him some when they were tasked to draw a picture. 

 

It ended up to Jeno crying because Jaemin had managed to break his crayons not even a minute into the activity. He threw a glare at the younger which made Jaemin burst into tears too, thinking he lost the chance to be friends with the coolest boy in the class who can color a pink flower perfectly. To sum it up, it was a mess. Their parents had to pick them both up from school and make them reconcile in Lee’s porch, Jaemin’s mom apologizing for his son’s clumsiness and promising the other boy that she’ll bake cookies for him every Saturday if he takes good care of Jaemin in school because the younger of the two always needed someone to look after him. 

 

Jeno, believing that he’s already a big boy and capable of protecting Jaemin, accepted the task forgetting the fact that the younger was a handful. 

 

Jaemin finally stopped bawling his eyes out when his mom told him Jeno wanted to be friends with him again, taking some steps closer and throwing himself on Jeno to give him a bear hug. 

 

Starting that day, the two became inseparable. Jeno never stopped fussing over Jaemin, not because he gets free chocolate chip cookies every weekend ( **_well maybe yes but damn he’s just trying to have a nice intro here_ ** _ ) _ , but because Jaemin started to become a huge part of his life. 

 

It’s irritating sometimes, if you ask Jaemin. Sure it was great to have someone to help you with your homework, someone who would protect you from mean bullies from middle school, someone who would buy you ice cream as a reward for barely passing your exams, someone who would patch your wounds that you got for being a clumsy baby. Sure it was great having a Lee Jeno in your life and Jaemin couldn’t ask for a better best friend. But ever since Jaemin started living alone, Jeno has become even more into babying Jaemin. 

 

Jaemin doesn’t mind most of the times. It doesn’t even bother when their friends and the whole school body would think they’re a couple. He loves attention; he loves Jeno taking care of him.  _ He loves Jeno.  _

 

What bothers him though is times like this when Jeno’s standing on his balcony at 7am, every single day, violently slamming his hands on the glass doors to wake Jaemin up. 

 

Where did he even get the energy to jump from his room’s window to Jaemin’s balcony this early in the morning? 

 

Can’t he enter their house and knock on his door like a normal being for once? Why does he even need to go through that process every day when Jaemin’s mom basically gave him a key to their house and would probably give him a spare key to Jaemin’s room if the pink haired boy didn’t make a fuss about it? Jaemin didn’t know. 

 

Jeno’s just out of this world, he guessed.

 

What he knew though was that Lee Jeno should stop waking him up like he’s Kingkong because he just want to sleep a few minutes more. 

 

“Fuck off, Lee. My alarm didn’t go off yet.” Jaemin grumbled, taking one of his pillows to cover his head when Jeno slid the glass door open and draws the curtain wider. 

 

He heard the older snort. “It will in like... 2 minutes 24 seconds. Why didn’t you lock your door last night? If I was a thief I could’ve already broke inside your room.”

 

“I don’t own anything that costs more than $50 so the thief will just waste his time on me. Even my wallet doesn’t have enough money to buy me a piece of dumpling.” He hissed, voice laced with drowse. 

 

Jaemin couldn’t see Jeno but he could form an image of him on his mind giving him the most judgmental look. “What did you buy with your money? You just got your allowance for this week and it’s just Tuesday.” 

 

He felt a force tugging him out of his bed, successfully getting the pillow off his face and pulling half of his skinny body out of his bed. Annoyed, he glared at where he thinks the older boy is, still unable to fully open his eyes due to the fact that his sleep was cut short. 

 

“I bought some new Iron man figurines before Zhong Chenle could buy them all. Man, he’s cruel.” He simply answered. Finally being able to muster enough energy to sit up from his original position, he faced the raven-haired boy who was looking at him like he had just let the entire South Korea down. “Since you’re giving me that look, you are responsible for my lunch the whole week and you’ll have to lend some cash.” 

 

“And what do I gain from that? You seriously need to grow up now Na, we’re high school seniors now.” Jeno reprimanded. God, Jaemin must be going crazy. He’s starting to think Jeno sounds like his mom now. 

 

Jaemin gave him his sweetest smile as he swings his bath towel on his shoulder. “My love and affection.” He joked, throwing the other a flirtatious wink. 

 

“Na Jaemin I swear to God-“ 

 

And his alarm clock blasted the ugliest noise.

 

“I can’t believe such student like you exists. How can you not even start a homework given a week prior? Mr. Nam literally reminded us every day about it.” 

 

“I was distracted, okay? Stop being so loud and hold you paper properly. I can’t see what you wrote in number 7. Damn this small handwriting, Lee.” Jaemin, with his whole chest, complained.

 

They have three minutes before their physics teacher arrives, and Jaemin, like usual, forgot they had a homework to be submitted that day. He knew he pissed Jeno enough that morning, enough for him to receive an earful of nagging from the other. 

 

It wasn’t like Jaemin was in trouble. Jeno wouldn’t let that happen. The ever diligent and perfect student that everyone loves finished it the day after it was given, and is now trying his best not to scream as he watched his seatmate copy off his work. 

 

Jeno obviously wasn’t in favor of this. The pink-haired could clearly tell as his face contorted into a frown, unwillingly adjusting the notebook so Jaemin could see better. 

 

Jaemin swears he could hear Jeno’s thoughts, surely planning a study plan to make Jaemin do his homework on time. Hell, he’ll probably even make Jaemin study for their exams in advance. 

 

The younger released a huge sigh as he wrote the answer for the last number. He clearly doesn’t understand how Jeno solved for the capacitance of these circuit bullshits. He didn’t even know what capacitance meant. The only thing that mattered to him right now is that he’s done. He grins widely, proudly announcing to his generous seatmate that he got everything copied, half-ass thanking the latter. 

 

Jeno just shrugged as usual. “Why do I even put up with you? I don’t even get paid to take care of a baby as big as you.”

 

The younger maintained his grin, unfazed of the scowl Jeno was giving him. “You love me, Nono.” He answered, quirking his brows up and down.

 

“Whatever.” The raven-haired just ignored the other right after, opting to continue reading their lesson for the day in advance. 

 

Their teacher arrived a few moments after with a cheerful greeting, too cheerful for his students who were obviously half-awake and are dreading his subject. With a wide grin, the middle-aged teacher reminded the class again about their homework which earned him a few collective groans. 

 

Mr. Nam asked volunteers to collect the said works and Jeno, as he was sitting directly in front of the teacher’s table, had raised his hand to which the teacher nodded. He asked his classmates to pass their papers to the front, before he collected them from the people sitting on the first row as him and Jaemin who was already starting to doze off from where he was seated. 

 

Jeno snatched the younger’s paper from his desk last before he handed everything to their professor who immediately checked if everyone managed to pass. The raven-haired seated, beaming at his professor knowing he will get a perfect score. 

 

Few minutes later, the teacher showed a confused look on his face as he pulled out two papers from the bunch, eyeing them before directing his look to Jeno which also confused the younger. 

 

‘”Mr. Lee Jeno, may I know why you submitted two papers here? And why did Mr. Na Jaemin not submit his.” Mr. Nam questioned, pointedly looking at the two. 

 

Jaemin jolted awake after hearing his name while Jeno squirmed in his seat, already knowing what was happening. He cursed under his breath and turned to Jaemin who was still clueless as to why his Physics teacher and his best friend are looking at him like he spat on their coffee. 

 

“Mr. Na, I assume this is your work- or should I say paper- because you clearly did not work on this yourself. You even copied this accidental pen mark on Mr. Lee’s paper. At least have some decency not to copy the name of the person you copied from, unless you two get married in the near future, please don’t use Mr. Lee’s name on your paper. Detention after class for the both of you.” The teacher harshly said before he thew them one last glance and started off with his lesson. 

 

The younger of the two had the audacity to look shocked while Jeno just rubbed his hands on his face out of frustration. 

 

Jaemin sure is one huge walking disaster. 

 

 

“Jeno! Nono- hey will you slow down!” Jaemin stumbled as he tried catching up with his best friend who was using his long legs to his advantage, walking far ahead Jaemin and never looking back despite the loud calls of the younger. 

 

The pair just got out of detention and Jeno was still upset over being caught by their professor. He kept mumbling about how Mr. Nam will probably deduct some points off his score because he let Jaemin copy from his work. 

 

Jaemin was feeling guilty as hell. He knew he causes a lot of trouble to the older and Jeno didn’t deserve to be sent to detention with him and loss some points because of him not doing his assignment. He knew how much Jeno works hard for each and every homework given to them and he knew that he is aiming for high marks in all of their subjects so he tried to talk it off with his professor and the old man just shooed him away, saying it was also Jeno’s fault that he helped him copy. Now Jeno was pissed with him and he wasn’t stopping to hear his apologies. 

 

The younger walked faster to catch up, strides getting longer as he got nearer to the man walking in ahead of him. Jaemin was too caught up with reaching his best friend that he failed to see a rock on his path, causing him to trip on it and fall. He let out a pained yelp when he landed on the concrete ground, scraping his knee on the process. 

 

This caught Jeno’s attention, finally stopping on his tracks and turning to the pinked-haired boy who was on the ground a few feet away from him. The younger was clutching his bloodied knee. Jaemin was wearing gym shorts that afternoon because he “accidentally” spilled milk on his pants during lunch, making the wound become visible. 

 

“Oh my God Jaemin, I leave you for a minute and you already managed to hurt yourself.” Jeno immediately runs to his aid and checked the wound, taking out his tumbler and handkerchief to wash the dirt away from the wound and patch it up. 

 

“Maybe you should never leave me then.” Jaemin said, pouting, causing Jeno glare at him. The wound wasn’t that big but worry is still visible on Jeno’s face which made Jaemin smile. 

 

“What are you smiling at? Are you happy you got hurt?” Jeno asked, clearly confused. 

 

Jaemin shook his head and beamed even wider. “I’m happy you aren’t ignoring me anymore. I wanted to apologize but you didn’t want to talk to me. I’m sorry Nono. I got you in trouble again.” He muttered sadly. 

 

The older’s heart melted. Who could stay mad at Na Jaemin when he’s being this adorable? Definitely not Jeno. 

 

He finally smiled at the other boy, patting his messy hair lightly after covering the wound with his handkerchief. Jeno stood and offered a hand to Jaemin who shyly took it. The older helped him get up and asked him if he could walk which he answered with a yes. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not mad anymore. I couldn’t stay mad even if I wanted too.” Jeno assured him which made the younger smile again. “Come on, lets go buy you some ice cream and ryan-themed band aids in the convenience store.”  

 

Jaemin loudly cheered and jumped at that, wincing when he felt a jolt of pain but playing it off with a giggle. He held unto Jeno’s arm and they walked side by side going to the convenience store, talking about the new Netflix series they plan on watching next weekend. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to sleep over tonight?” The older asked while they hug in front of Jaemin’s doorstep. Jeno was tightly embracing him, head on his neck, nose on the juncture that connected it to his shoulder. He could sense Jeno sniffing him- a weird habit of the other that he found odd at first but never really questioned it. 

 

They always do this, hugging before they part ways. It is a comforting gesture that makes Jaemin feel safe and secured even though he lives alone. It reminded him of the fact that his best friend is always one call away if he needs him. 

 

“I scarped my knee, Jen. I didn’t lose a leg.” He retaliated as he rolls his eyes at the other. “Let go. I still need to catch up on Supernatural.”

 

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows and was ready to scold the younger for always prioritizing his Netflix shows more than his homeworks but Jaemin was fast to leave a kiss on Jeno’s cheek- one that he always does- and runs inside his house, leaving the raven-haired stunned. 

 

 

It was those moments Jaemin dreaded. When Jeno goes home to his grandmother every once a month and when he doesn’t have any available friends to talk to. He was feeling extremely heavy that day, like a ton of steel was laid on his chest. He didn’t know when it started but he knew he didn’t have any reason why. The pink-haired was also sweating like crazy, all curled up in his bed on the verge of tears. 

 

He was just planning on spending his day catching up to B99 and napping. He didn’t plan on being a mess during the most inconvenient time. He wanted to call his parents, but he didn’t want them to worry. He already tried calling Donghyuck and Renjun but the two weren’t picking up, probably still on their weekly shift in a bookstore they work at. 

 

Jisung and Chenle were at a juniors camping trip and they totally didn’t have  signal in there. His last resort would be Jeno but he was sure the older was already on his way to the province, if he estimated correctly Jeno would be boarding the train right now with his parents, leaving their house empty. 

 

Jaemin called Donghyuck once more before he decided to just leave a voicemail telling his friend to come and see him right after his shift if he was free. He tossed his phone at the foot of his bed before fixing his blanket. He was feeling cold all over his body and his head started to get cloudy which made him groan. 

 

The boy heaved a sigh, deciding to just take a nap with a silent prayer he doesn’t die in his sleep.

 

 

Donghyuck 

Hey Jen! Are you on your way to your grandma’s now? 

 

Jeno

Actually not yet. Mom bought the wrong train ticket. I gotta wait for an hour for the next one. What’s up? 

 

Donghyuck

Could you skip your monthly trip? I’m really sorry to ruin it for you but I received voicemail from Nana asking if I could visit. He probably thought Renjun and I were working. We came to pick up Chenle and Jisung from the camp and I don’t think we could reach our town before dinner. Jaemin sounded really sick, do you think you could check up on him before you go? 

 

Jeno

But my train is coming 

 

Donghyuck 

The station isn’t that far from your house. Please, just check up on him quickly and you can leave.

Jeno

Yeah, okay. I will. I’ll text you. 

 

Jeno sighed as he pocketed his phone. The truth was his parents were already on their way to his grandmother’s house while he was just seated under an oak tree in a forest 15 minutes away from their house. He walked towards the cabin where he stays every month to pick up his bag and change. 

 

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. It was a couple of hours before sunset, the moon will be up soon and he knew it was dangerous to leave the forest at this point in time. But he couldn’t stay still knowing Jaemin was in pain and all alone. 

He promised himself that he’ll only stay for about an hour. He’ll just check on the younger and make sure he was okay. It wouldn’t hurt. It wouldn’t hurt as long as he doesn’t stay for too long, as long as he doesn’t stay until the moon shows up. 

 

Determined, he jumped into his car and started the engine, focusing on how to drive fast rather than the nerves that was messing with his system. 

 

He arrived at Jaemin’s driveway at a record speed, immediately running towards his door and opening it using the keys Jaemin’s parents lent him. He started calling out for the younger as he climbed the stairs to his room. 

 

Jeno’s eyebrows furrowed when he saw the younger’s room wide open. When he got inside, he saw a figure under the blanket visible shivering. The blonde muttered a curse under his breathe before he strode towards Jaemin’s bed. “Nana?” 

 

He heard a faint answer and Jaemin weakly lowered the blanket away from his face to see who entered his room. He adjusted his eyesight and thought he was dreaming when he saw his best friend in front of him. 

 

“J-jeno? What are you doing here?” The younger asked with hoarse voice which made Jeno frown. 

 

The older didn’t answer him and place a palm over his forehead instead. “You’re burning. Are you sick?” 

 

Jaemin nodded and sniffed, hugging his pillow tighter. The other boy picked up a thermometer and handed it to him, asking if he could kindly check his temperature as Jeno went to Jaemin’s bathroom to get some wet towels. 

 

Jeno got back with a small basin containing warm water and a towel to clean Jaemin up since he was basically drenched in sweat. “Baby, take the blanket off so I can wipe you up.”

 

He received no response other than a series of whines from the pink-haired, before he held the blanket closer to his chest. Jeno shook his head and settled the basin of top of Jaemin’s bedside table before taking a chair from the corner of the room to sit besides the younger’s bed. 

 

“Jaem come on, your clothes are soaked. It’ll make you even more sick if you don’t change.” Jeno pleaded but to no avail. “I’ll get that Elsa and Anna doll collection after you get better, just please listen to me.” 

 

Jaemin was fast to throw the blanket off his body when he heard about the dolls. They were limited edition and expensive too, he can’t say no to a new addition to his disney princess collection can he? “You promise?” 

 

The older grinned at that, taking the towel out and starting to wipe Jaemin’s sulky face with it. “Of course angel. Anything for you.” 

 

The sick boy cheered a little but halted when he felt coughing his lungs up. Being sad really doesn’t do any good to him. This wasn’t the first time he got sick because he was feeling emotional about the lack of companion. 

 

Jeno cleaned him up and made him change his shirt, going back in fort from his room to his kitchen to watch the soup he was making and making sure Jaemin was okay. After he was done cooking, he immediately brought some to the younger’s room, worried that Jaemin might have not eaten anything the whole day. 

 

Jaemin insisted on Jeno feeding him, enjoying the attention that his friend was giving him and being extra clingy. “Are you not leaving for your grandmother’s house?” he suddenly asked remembering today was the day Jeno had to go to the province. 

 

The raven-haired looked up to the window and saw the sun setting with orange and purple hues, he didn’t have much time before the moon shows up. Fixing his shirt, he got up from his seat before he tried to reach for the empty bowl. “I still need to go. I just had to drop by really quickly to see how are you doing.” 

 

With that, Jaemin was alerted. He moved fast and threw his arms around Jeno’s shoulders, preventing the other male from moving. He buried his face on the older’s neck which sent shivers to Jeno’s spine. “Please stay.” 

 

Jeno almost gave in. Almost. 

 

But he knew he couldn’t. It’s the first day of the full moon and he’ll be shifting in a few minutes. He can’t stay even if he wanted to. He can’t let Jaemin know about him being a werewolf, he can’t let Jaemin know he was a monster. 

 

Jeno slowly detached Jaemin’s arms from him and held his shoulders. He looked straight into his eyes and gave a little smile. “You know I can’t Nana. We already talked about this, I can’t miss my monthly trips.” He said while rubbing the younger’s arms up and down. “I’ll be back in no time hm? I promise I’ll be by your side by tomorrow.”  

 

Jaemin was teary by the time Jeno finished talking. He held unto the other’s sleeves and shook his head. “But I don’t want to be alone. I got sick because I was so sad being alone. Please don’t leave nono.”

 

The older sighed, taking Jaemin into his arms. This time he buried his face on Jeno’s chest, trying his absolutely best to prevent his tears from escaping. The raven-haired felt his heart breaking into pieces. 

 

He weighed his choices. He definitely can’t stop himself from shifting tonight since he will be the weakest. Jeno tightened his embrace when he heard Jaemin sniffling, indicating that he was already crying. 

 

Jeno was left with no choice but to agree, assured Jaemin he won’t be going anywhere. He planned on just making Jaemin sleep before he shifts so the younger won’t know. 

 

He wasn’t sure if that would work, but he prepared himself for the worst. He had been thinking of this day, the day that Jaemin would finally know about his true identity. Jeno knew that his best friend would probably be terrified of him, he would totally understand if Jaemin wouldn’t want to be with him after that. It would hurt so much to lose a friend, to lose the most precious person in his life but he wouldn’t have any other choice but to let him go. 

 

 

Jaemin woke up feeling a little better but his mind was still hazy. He checked the clock and realized it was nearly 10 in the evening. Looking around, he found himself wondering where his best friend was. The pink-haired quickly climbed down his bed, shivering lightly as his blanket fell off his body. 

 

He was sure Jeno was just cuddling him before he fell into sleep. Jaemin went down the stair, calling for other in case he was just somewhere around the house. He was about to check the kitchen when he noticed the lights from Jeno’s house besides his on. It shouldn’t be. The older’s parents already went with their trip so there shouldn’t be anyone in the house unless Jeno went home to get some things- which sounded totally odd since the raven-haired have clothes and stuff at Jaemin’s room leaving him no reason to come home. 

 

Worried that some intruder might have broken inside the house, Jaemin immediately ran out of his own and went to his neighbor’s. The moon was shining bright above him but the stars were oddly missing, the cool wind was hitting his face which made him regret not wearing any jacket to protect him from the weather. 

 

He hurried towards the front door and fear crept into his system when he saw that it was wide open. If it was just Jeno the older would never leave their door unlocked. Without any thought, Jaemin carefully tiptoed inside the house. His eyes scanned the place, not seeing any form of life. The inside didn’t look trashed, so Jaemin assumed that the intruder went straight to the second floor where all the rooms are located.  

 

It was probably dumb of him to just go and face the intruder by himself but at that time, the only thing inside his mind was Jeno possibly being in danger. The older might have seen someone inside the house too and went to check only to be held captive that’s why Jaemin couldn’t find him anywhere. If anything happened to his friend, he would lose it. 

 

**_He hadn’t even confess yet._ **

 

Jaemin’s heart was hammering against his chest as he slowly went up the stairs, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He reached the landing and the hallway was surprisingly dark. The light from the moon coming from outside the huge window against the staircase was the only one illuminating the whole place other than the small glimpse of light coming from the room at the end of the hallway. 

 

**Jeno’s room.**

 

The pink-haired stepped closer, dragging his feet despite the fear that he was feeling. The room was also wide open, Jaemin noticed before he could even reach the door. 

 

He listened carefully as he walked towards the room. At first all he heard was silence. So quiet he could hear his own heartbeat. A few steps away, he heard pained grunts. Like someone was struggling inside. Something. 

 

Jaemin strode to reach the door, not caring if anything happens to him. Upon getting inside the room, he noticed nothing odd, nothing out of order. It was empty too. 

 

But the bathroom wasn’t. Jaemin could clearly hear it now, the grunts and the whimpers. Without any hesitation he walked towards the bathroom, stopping at the very front. 

 

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was so beyond disbelief that he contemplated for minutes if he was dreaming. 

 

There he stood frozen as he watched with his own two eyes how a dog, no, a wolf, laid on Jeno’s bathroom whimpering in pain. 

 

The wolf was no short of magical. Its fur was white as snow, Jaemin could not help but watch in awe. The boy observed no wound or pool of blood around it but it was definitely in pain guessing from the sound that it was letting out. 

 

Jaemin could not move his feet to run, he could not say a word. Even when the wolf started shifting into a human form, no voice came out of his mouth no matter how much he wanted to scream. Not even when the human looked up and he met the eyes of his best friend. 

 

The next thing he knew, it was black. 

 

 

Jaemin woke up the second time around and the first thing he noticed was how comfortable he felt. It was warm, his mattress was soft against his skin, he was feeling better than ever. He was met by the orange hues peeking out as the sun began to rise. 

 

Smiling to himself, he stretched his limbs as he thought of his perfectly brewed morning coffee, until he realized there was an arm circled around his waist that makes him unable to move an inch. 

 

That was when it came back to him. The house, the intruder, the white wolf, Jeno. 

 

He immediately turned to the other boy, finding his friend and the center of his love and affection for years sleeping softly. His brows were furrowed together even in his sleep, worry and frustration visible on his face. 

 

Jaemin inched his fingers towards his skin, tracing his face lightly. He was deep in thought, still trying to recall if everything was really just a dream as he eased the crease on Jeno’s forehead with his touch, until he a hand held his wrist stopping his movements. 

 

“Why are you awake this early in the morning?” Jeno questioned, voice laced with sleep, hand subconsciously playing with Jaemin’s fingers. 

 

The younger male did not respond, forcing Jeno to open his eyes and look at the boy. Jaemin was still lost in trance, still unable to get the picture of the white wolf out of his mind. 

 

_ “Can you…. can you shift back to it?”  _ he heard him mumble moments later, barely audible but Jeno was able to catch it. 

 

With wide eyes, he stared at his best friend. Jaemin was calm, too calm for someone who just witnessed his best friend for over a decade shifting from a wolf. Jeno wanted to force an alibi out of his mouth, he wanted to tell Jaemin he didn’t know what he was talking about. He wanted to say that the younger was too sick that his mind created scenarios inside his head. 

 

**_But he couldn’t._ **

 

So he stared back at the younger without a word, hand tightening around his wrist as if he would run away from him any moment. 

 

Jaemin blinked, once, twice. “That white… that white wolf. I w-want to see it again.” 

 

The raven-haired was caught of guard, but every single cell in his body was telling him to shift, to be show off his other self to the person he loves, to make Jaemin love him in both of his forms. 

 

**_But it was terrifying._ **

 

They just stared at each other for who knows how long, until he felt Jaemin taking his hand off his wrist. He thought it was over, he thought Jaemin would stand up, scream at him and run away, far away from him. But he didn’t. Instead, he reached for Jeno’s cheeks and caressed his skin once again. He was gentle, too gentle as if Jeno was glass. As if he was precious. As if he was someone he couldn’t let go because he’ll break if he did. “Please, show me the wolf. I want to meet him again, nono.” Jaemin’s voice cracked, tears welling up his eyes as he pleaded the other. 

 

The older boy sucked a deep breath, heart breaking to million pieces as he watched Jaemin’s face portrayed hopelessness. He brought his hand up his own face and placed it on top of Jaemin’s, gently squeezing it before he removed it from him. He sat up and felt the other doing the same. He searched for Jaemin’s eyes and he found them full of reassurance. 

 

The moon had bid his farewell and the sun was now greeting them hello with the rays of orange slipping into the room. The first night of the full moon was over, Jeno would now have better control of his wolf. Without much effort, he shifted into his other form, turning into a majestic white wolf in a blink of an eye. 

 

Jaemin got off the bed and took little steps to his best friend. He extended his arm just a few inches away from the wolf and slowly leaned in to touch the soft fur. He stroked the back of the white creature before he took his hand off and sat in front of the wolf who was looking at him curiously. Jaemin smiled at him and touched his cheeks, earning a soft grunt from the wolf. Jeno leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling of Jaemin being so close. 

 

“I don’t know why you hid this for so long to me. I would love you the same.” Jaemin started. “Your forms, they’re both beautiful. And I love them both. I love them more than just a friend should. I love you for who you are, I love you for everything that you are. Thank you for staying in my life, for taking care of me, for always being there for me. I love you Jeno, I love you so much.” by the time he was done talking, tears were already racing down his cheeks. 

 

Before he could say another word, the wolf shifted back to it’s human form and Jeno stood in front of him once again. He crouched down and brought his fingers to wipe the tears off, smiling sweetly as he enveloped the younger’s hands into his own. “I should be the one thanking you, Jaem. For accepting me. It was hard, even for me, to accept who I really was. I don’t even know who my real parents are, or where I came from, I lost myself thinking I was not who I think I was. So thank you, for making me realize that I can be both and still be worthy of your love. And I love you too, Nana. So much. You mean the world to me.” 

 

Jaemin sobbed into the older’s chest, muttering words of affection for the person he loves as Jeno embraced him tightly. Nobody really knows what the future holds, but to them, as long as they’re together they would be just fine.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all I really want to apologize to the one who gave the prompt. I myself hated this and was contemplating if I should drop this prompt because of how bad this came out. I started writing it early but I wasn’t contented with what I was writing so I had to delete some parts and add words again and again I’m really sorry if it didn’t turn out the way you expected T^T Also I don’t know how much nomin fics were submitted but thank you for giving this some read. Have a great day~!


End file.
